Leo's Love
by sparx01
Summary: Leo meets a girl he really likes. Cute little oneshot. Cheesy ending. Chocoholic. Now a story. T for suggestiveness. LeoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. If you've seen my profile, you know that sparx01 is two people, and I'm Chocoholic : ) Now, normally, I don't care for writing or reading Leo much, but my sister, Cookie Queen gave me the idea, and it was pretty fun to write.**

**Oh, and did you know that there are an infinite number of alternate universes, so in one of those universes, I own PJO and HoO. But not in this one. *Sob***

**Enjoy!**

It figures.

"_Of course_," thought Leo.

The one absolutely gorgeous girl he liked was… just too good for him.

Sure Leo thought every girl was gorgeous and out of his league. But not like this. He never had it this bad. Never. Not with Khione. Not with Reyna. Not even with Thalia.

This girl was gorgeous. Brown hair, almost black, falling in ringlets till her forearms. Green eyes bright and curious, analytical too, mixed in with flecks of gold.

Her skin, flawless and clean, tanned. Lean body, athletic, thin, but in the right places.

Not only her looks, awed Leo, but her personality and her brains too.

Her personality: light, funny, cheery. And of course, she was a child of Minerva.

He didn't know her name. He had asked his friends, but they didn't know. She was shy too.

He had discovered her at the Roman camp. He was sitting at his table during dinner with everyone: Piper, Leo, Jason, Annabeth, Rachel, Percy, Reyna, Hazel and Frank. He hadn't realized that he was staring. She had. She sauntered up to him, her face betraying no emotion, no expression.

That's when Leo snapped back into reality. He quickly shoved his mouth shut. He prepared himself for a denial, accusations about being a stalker, or perv. Even public humiliation. That was the norm.

So that's why Leo was shocked when she sat down in the empty seat beside him, smiled and stuck out her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Alexandra."

**Cheesy endings for the win! : ) Heh Heh… Ya know, I bet Rick Riordan has Mark of Athena all done, I bet it's just sitting on his nightstand, collecting dust. And he's like: 'not gonna publish it. Too lazy. I'm just gonna troll all these people.' Review! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, all you few people who check out Leo stories (not very popular…), it's Chocoholic! Am I a chocoholic? You know it!**

**I got some people asking for me to make this a story, so… I guess I will. Oh, and thank you to all of those people who reviewed. I don't know how long this will be, maybe just a few chapters… I don't know… but check out my other PJO stories on my profile!**

**Sadly, me no own Leo and his cheesy pickup lines.**

Leo was still in shock that Alexandra hadn't treated him like pond scum.

It was a week since that wonderful dinner. Leo went over the night in his head. After they introduced themselves, they talked about their lives before camp, their family, friends, anything really. Leo was trying to ignore the giggles Piper was emitting, and Jason's knowing smile. Heck, even Frank and Hazel were starting to watch them. Only Annabeth and Percy weren't paying attention. They were too caught up in each other; they even left the table in the middle of dinner, no doubt to make out.

Alexandra, it turns out, wasn't nearly as shy as she seemed. Leo noticed this on their first date.

Since he couldn't get out of Camp Jupiter, they skipped lunch and had a picnic, at the beach. Leo had cleaned up a little, putting on his only pair of un-ripped jeans, a clean black V-neck, and even bothered to comb his curly hair, which didn't work out, since it bounced back into its curly mess. He had gotten them simple food. No seven layered lasagna, just a box of PB&J sandwiches, 2 apple juice boxes, and a bag of grapes. For desert, he convinced Piper to bake him her family recipe of delicious chocolate chip cookies. Yum! Sure, it seemed like a first grader's lunch, but, hey, why not humor her?

Leo was waiting at the beach, sitting on a 2 large red blankets. He had brought 2 pillows and another blanket, in case they got cold. Absentmindedly pulling gears and bolts out of his pockets and fiddling with them. He heard a soft noise from behind him and saw Alexandra walking up to him. She looked gorgeous in shorts and a button up white blouse. Leo could tell she wasn't trying, because the only thing she did differently was wear her hair down in a shower of ringlets, pinned back with a silver bobby pin. Leo hadn't realized he was staring, and a light pink blush dusted across her cheeks. He patted the spot next to him on the blanket, and she sat down and removed her shoes, plain black flip-flops. He smiled at her and opened up the picnic basket, pulling out the PB&J sandwiches, juice boxes and grapes. She looked at the lunch and laughed at Leo's lovely choices. "Oh, that makes me think of my first grade…"

Leo grinned. "Me too. I don't know how to make spaghetti or all that crap so… this is what I got." She rolled her eyes. "I'm a girl, not the queen of friggin' Sheba."

"Oh, but I'm supposed to treat you like a queen, correct, my dear?" Leo said looking up at her, and picked her hand up to kiss it. She raised an eyebrow and snatched her hand away before he could kiss it, and threw a grape at him. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Err…yes?" He stuttered.

She smiled smugly, and slipped her hand back into his and said "Then continue."

This time he rolled his eyes and threw a grape at her, but she caught it in her mouth and raised an eyebrow at Leo, a challenge. "Hmm," He said, "A challenge. Okay. Throw this at me." He handed her a grape and backed up a few feet, about two yards. She pretended to throw it teasingly and he tripped over himself trying to catch it. He looked up and glared at her. "For real this time." She said between giggles. She threw the grape and Leo caught it perfectly in his mouth. He smirked and chewed the grape, waggling his eyebrows at her. They went like this for ten minutes. "Beat this." Said Alexandra. She backed up about seven yards. Leo looked at her skeptically, but throws the grape. She bounced the grape off her nose twice, and then bounced it in her mouth. She looked at Leo, eyebrows raised. He smiled and said "Fine… You win."

She sat down and handed him a sandwich, then took one for herself. They ate in silence. Leo tried to say something, but because of the peanut butter and strawberry jelly in his mouth, it came out like this: "Wantonrogorrarim?" Alexandra laughed, "What?"

Leo cleared his throat. "I said; Want to go for a swim?" Alexandra shrugged. "Sure."

Leo looked at her in disbelief. "You're wearing your swimsuit?"

She shrugged again. "I'm coming to the beach for a picnic; I assume that we're going to swim…"

He nodded, and pulled off his shirt, then ran into the water. That was a mistake.

"AHH! Cold-c-c-c-c-cold!" He screamed, running around in the water, trying to warm himself up. She laughed at him, and pulled off her clothes. She was wearing a simple black two-piece. She ran in the water next to Leo. "Ahh, you baby! It's not that cold." But she was starting to shiver, too. "Okay, okay… it's cold." Then, something touched Alexandra's foot, and she jumped into Leo. "Ah! What was that?!" A crab crawls out of the water and up onto the beach, then disappears under the blankets. Leo just noticed their close proximity, and blushed slightly. Alexandra blushed a little too, but they didn't separate themselves. They simply stared in each other's eyes, the cold water forgotten. Then Leo muttered something, totally embarrassing, but sweet. "I like it when you smile. Every time you smile, I just want to kiss you…" His cheeks turned violently red, but he held her gaze.

"Then you must want to kiss me a lot." And then she smiled, and leaned in to kiss him. Leo felt like his brain was melting through his body, and he didn't know how long they stood there kissing, hours, days. Maybe, but they were interrupted by a familiar voice. No, _four_ familiar voices. "I think we're interrupting something." Leo pulled away and looked up to see Jason, with his arm around Piper, and Percy holding hands with Annabeth. They were all staring at them, and Leo could feel his face getting hotter. Annabeth grinned at Percy. "Oh, yes… we definitely are." Percy grinned mischievously. "Just don't go too far, you two. Wouldn't want you to defile my father's land, and remember, he'll watching." Leo and Alexandra's faces turned redder, if that was possible. Then Piper spoke: "Okay, you guys can go back to kissing again." Of course, Piper had used her charmspeak in that, so they immediately went back to attacking each other faces. The four walked away, laughing to no end.

Needless to say, the rest of the day was very awkward for Leo and Alexandra.

**Meh… It's almost 11 at night, and I've been typing all day. I'll post this tomorrow. My brain is too tiered…**

**Anyway, if you liked this, I suggest you read The Right Choice. It's my fanfic about Jason and Piper, and this happens at around the same time. Please, please, please review!**

**Cue Ke$ha 'Your love is my drug' music: Because, reviews, reviews, reviews, are my drug, I said Reviews, reviews, reviews, doo doo doo.**

**Now be my lovely drug and go review you freakin losers! JK, I luv y'all!**

**Because Reviews, reviews, reviews, are my drug… *Music slowly fades out, as you shake your head at your favorite but crazy author who wants you to review (hint, hint), which is something you should be doing right now before she throws a rotten egg at you.* *Crack!* Too late!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please don't hurt me!**

**Chocoholic here. **

**I'm sooo sorry! I had this chappy written for a few months, but I couldn't figure out a good end so I gave up threw some crap down there. **

**Now, I know your all mad, but between my Cruella DeVille LA Block teacher, and homework and laziness and writers block and family and homework….**

**I just couldn't write.**

**Leo: Oh, Avani. You could always have me write.**

**Uh, no Leo. Who knows what you would write about Alexandra and you.**

**Alexandra: *walks up* Hey, whatcha talking bout?**

**Leo and Me: Nothing! **

**Do I look 40? Do I look male? Do I own HoO? No.**

It was a few days after Leo and Alexandra's date at the beach. They were lying in Leo's cabin on the Argo II, bored out of their minds. They kept hitting each other with pillows, and Leo soon got really annoyed, because he had been tinkering with something in his hands.

Alexandra hit Leo with a pillow again, this time on the face. "Ugh…" He groaned. "Stop that.

She giggled, and hit him again, in the face. "Nope."

He sat up on his elbows, and glared at her. "Stop. It. Now."

"Or else?" she prompted.

"Or else?" He echoed. "Or else this!" He leaned over and tickled her stomach, and she squirmed around, laughing and gasping for breath. "No! Leo! Stop!" Leo reached up and tickled her neck, getting the same reaction. "Stop!" She screamed. But then she began to retaliate, climbing over Leo and tickling him back. She grabbed a pillow and began whacking his face with it. He began yelling, but everything he said was being cut off by Alexandra whacking him again. He grabbed another pillow and hit her back, and soon they were having a pillow fight, the blankets strewn across the room. Alexandra found a tennis ball and threw it at Leo, and it hit him right between the eyes. He stumbled backward, and tripped over the pillow and blankets. He fell into a heap on the floor. Alexandra rushed over to Leo, but dragged her pillow just in case it was a trick.

"Leo? Are you okay? Can you move?" She pulled his head into her lap. He groaned and looked up at her. "Do I have to?"

Alexandra dropped Leo's head back onto the blankets and pillows. "Are you for real?"

He smiled. "No… but this is." He reached behind him to grab his pillow and hit Alexandra, but she had a feeling he was going to do that, so she hit him with her pillow instead. She stood up and began repeatedly slamming her pillow at him. She stopped for a moment, and he groaned. "How did you know?" She rolled her eyes. "Daughter of Minerva, remember?"

Leo smiled, with his eyes closed. "How could I forget?" He reached over and grabbed her ankle, effectively pulling her down next to him on the ground. She groaned "Leo! C'mon dude. Go make me a sandwich. A BLT, please!"

Leo narrowed his eyes. "Shouldn't you be making me a sandwich?"

Alexandra's eyes shot open. She sat up on her elbows, hovering over Leo. "What was that, Valdez?" She growled menacingly, putting a pause after what and emphasizing his last name.

Leo's eyes opened quickly, and he said in a shaky voice. "Nothing…"

Alexandra lay down again. "Good. Now get started on that sandwich."

And so that's how Leo ended up slicing frying and chopping up sandwiches for him and Alexandra, while she sat on the table, analyzing his blueprints for upcoming projects. Occasionally, she would make a comment to Leo about his blueprints saying that he was lining up the gears all wrong, or how his rotary blades would chop his head off if he placed them where he did. All throughout that, Leo smiled and nodded his head, occasionally muttering how that made sense. Leo was pretty sure Alexandra knew that he wasn't planning on making those corrections. When he finished making the sandwiches, he handed one to Alexandra and one for himself. She grinned at him and took a bite. She wrinkled her nose at it.

"What's wrong?" said Leo, suddenly nervous. What if he had put a hair in or done something wrong/ What if he-

"No, no. nothing's wrong… I just didn't expect to like it." She said, taking another bite, this time smaller.

"Oh," Leo sighed in relief, and then realized what she said. "What? Why? You think I can't cook?"

She giggled and nodded.

Leo narrowed his eyes at her. He reached behind him and grabbed a strip of bacon. While she chewed and looked at the blueprints, he threw the bacon strip at her. It hit her square in the face.

She looked up and narrowed her eyes. The look on her face said that she was going to kill him.

Leo ran for his freaking life.

**Review review review! Why do you favorite/follow? Because you like the story? Then REVIEW!**


End file.
